My Little Confession
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: Dahlia Puente, the captain of Team Lunar decides to go on vacation on her own to China for a month. She meets up with the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong and it has been a while since she has last seen them. Dahlia has feelings for Da Xiang Wang, the leader of the Chinese Team. How does he respond to the situation? Rated T for some cursing. Da XiangXOC One-Shot.


Me: This is my first Metal Fight Beyblade Fanfic. I decide to do a Da Xiang One Shot since he is my favorite character in the show.

Dahlia: Who the lucky girl who is going to be with Da Xiang?

Me: You are of course.

Dahlia: Really?

Me: Yes you are and I want you do the disclaimer.

Dahlia: Lavender Rose of Faith does not own Metal Fight Beyblade and their characters. She only owns me and the plot of this Fanfic

**Dahlia's Point of View **

Vacation is the one word I wanted to hear for the last couple of months. My teammates are now in Italy relaxing and having the time of their lives I bet. As for me, I was in the airplane waiting for the plane to land to my destination. I decided to go to China for vacation since it has been my dream to go there. This ended up as a solo trip since the others wanted to go to Italy to meet up with the members of Team Excalibur. The trip is the only way for me to have the necessary alone time from my team. Plus, my teammates can be a pain in the ass and I need to separate myself from them.

"Passengers this is the captain speaking, we are landing at Beijing Capital International Airport now," says the captain.

I mutter to myself, "Thank fucking goodness."

It takes a while for everybody to get out the plane. It takes a while for the since the process is kind of long, especially going through customs. A woman then stamps my passport and tells me welcome to China. As I walking through baggage claim, I see a black suitcase with a white and purple dahlia flower pattern on it. I take right away and place it on the cart where all suitcases go. As I was rolling the cart, I was looking over towards the hundreds of people waiting for their family members or friends to come here.

I was browsing through the area until I see a sign that has my name on it. There was a smile on my face as I see the members of Team Wang Hu Zhong there. I continue walking until I make to the group of Chinese Bladers

"It has been a while since we last seen you Dahlia," says a brunette as he rubs my light blonde hair.

I reply, "I know Zhou Xing and the last time I saw you guys was at the consolation tournament for Big Bang Bladers."

I then turn my eyes to one particular member of Team Wang Hu Zhong. He was staring at me with his beautiful green eyes. Yes, I like to call his eyes beautiful in my thoughts.

"It's been a while since I have last seen you Da Xiang," I state.

The green eyed blader replies, "The same thing with you Dahlia."

"Where are your other teammates?" questions Da Xiang.

I reply, "They are in Italy on vacation, but I decided to come here to China."

"Why?" question the female blader.

I respond, "I wanted some alone time from the team Mei-Mei and plus I always wanted to come to China since I was younger."

For me, I always traveled around the world since I was younger. I have gone to many places around the world such as Prague, USA, South Africa, and many more where that came from. Right now, all of us decide to leave the damn airport right away because it was now getting crowded. I do not have a clue how long it is to make to the Beylin Temple. Upon making to part of the city, I then look over to see huge mountains and there is the huge temple in the mountains.

"Do not tell me I have to walk all of that to the temple?" I ask.

Zhou Xing replies, "It is not bad as you think it will be."

**About an Hour or Two Later**

"It is not bad as you think it will be," I say in a sarcastic tone.

Zhou Xing responds, "Chill out Dahlia! At least we are finally here."

Zhou Xing has a point, but that walk was long as hell. I had to ask Mei-Mei for a bucket of hot water so I can put my sore feet in them. Maybe my trip to China is going to harder for me, but I think this is a good experience though.

"What have you been up to since the last time we last saw you?" questions Zhou Xing.

I reply, "Let just say a lots of training under my orders. We do have fun once in a while, which is alright with me."

Da Xiang asks, "Are you willing to have a rematch with me?

"Why do you want to have a rematch for Da Xiang?" I ask.

Da Xiang replies, "I want to see how strong you are now since our last encounter."

"Sure thing I but here are two things you should know. I have a brand new Beyblade that I am using now. Plus, the rematch is not going to be right away though because you need to respect for the fact I just got here," I respond back.

Da Xiang states, "I understand Dahlia and we can have it anytime you like."

I remember the first time meeting Da Xiang during the consolation tournament for Big Bang Bladers. It was a time worth remembering because he told me something important at the end of the match.

**Flashback**

_It was the day of the consolation tournament finals. My team was able to make it this far despite all the tough teams who we had to go up against. There is one team that I was keeping an eye since day one of the tournament. It was the Chinese Representative Team, Team Wang Hu Zhong. All their members are very strong, but I know there was a chance that both our teams are going to go up against each other. Today marks the day both teams are going up against each other in one final match. The first battle of this final match was Isabelle against the Chinese Playboy of team Zhou Xing. It was a tough match between the two, but eventually a winner was determined. Isabelle managed to win the first match despite how much Nocturnal Columba was struggling in the beginning. _

_The second match of the finals was Paz against Chi-yun Li. It was a pretty fast match and we end up losing the second match. That means the third match determines all and I was going up against the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong, Da Xiang Wang. He is probably one of the strongest bladers I have ever seen. I walk out away from the stands so I can take my position for this match. The male Chinese Blader was already standing on one side of the beystadium. _

"_You must the leader of Team Lunar aren't you," comments Da Xiang._

_I respond, "Yes, I am and my name is Dahlia Puente."_

"_It is nice to meet you Dahlia. I hope to see your strengths during this match," states Da Xiang._

_I reply, "You will and I want to see what you have in store me too."_

_ I was feeling confident about this match because I was willing to see who is going to win this tournament. _

"_Are you two ready?" questions Blader DJ. _

_Da Xiang and I reply in unison, "Yes we are."_

_ I already placed my Divine Chimera Beyblade in its' launcher. This is my last opportunity to make sure that Team Lunar gets the opportunity to reenter the tournament. _

"_3!" I exclaim with joy._

_Da Xiang shouts, "2!"_

"_1!" yells out the crowd._

"_Go shoot!" Da Xiang and I call out._

_ We launched our Beyblades towards the beystadium. I need to be careful because I am aware for the fact the Rock Giraffe's rubber wings absorb attacks and the Solid Iron Wall technique. __It was used during the tournament often and I need to make sure that I need to attack the right moment. Both Beyblades were clashing hardly, but Divine Chimera's attacks were constantly absorbed by the rubber wings. It is not going to be easy for me, but I need to stay strong. I was realizing after several minutes that Divine Chimera was losing steam in this match._

_Da Xiang comments, "Looks like your Bey is losing some steam there Dahlia."_

"_I am not going to give in if my Beyblade starts to lose some of its energy," I respond back._

_Da Xiang says, "Looks like you have more to give in for this match, but it is going to be short lived though."_

"_Not really if I do this. Chimera! Special Move: __Holy Lunar Dance!" I yell out._

_Da Xiang shouts, "Rock Giraffe! Special Move: Crushing Blast!_

_ A Chimera appears from my Beyblade while a __Qilin__ appears from Da Xiang's Beyblade. The Qilin attacks the Chimera with fire while there was a light surrounding the Chimera. It was going to be tough battle because both of us called out our Beys most powerful special moves. I was not sure who was going to win. Both bitbeasts clash against other with force until there was a smoke surrounding the entire beystadium. Suddenly there are clanking sound and I was wondering who's Beyblade went out the dish. _

_ As the smoke the clears out, I was kind of nervous now to see which Beyblade has the stadium out. I then look down just to see my Beyblade out from the dish right in between my feet. Da Xiang then looks over that his Beyblade continues spinning in the middle of the dish. I was in complete shock to see that I just lost the match and I went down on my knees. My teammates were shocked to see that I lost the final match. The members of Team Wang Hu Zhong were happy to find out that they won the third and final match. _

"_The final match goes to Da Xiang! Team Wang Hu Zhong is reentering Big Bang Bladers!" exclaims Blader DJ._

_ My teammates run towards me to see if I was alright. I was pretty much felt disappointed for the fact that I let down my team. As I stand up, Da Xiang was looking over to see that I was feeling pretty much dissatisfied with the results. _

_Da Xiang suddenly says, "Dahlia!"_

_ I turn my head over to see the Chinese Representative team's captain. His teammates then look over at my teammates._

"_What do you want from me?" I ask._

_Da Xiang replies, "I enjoyed our match__ and I was wondering if we are in good terms with your team."_

"_Thanks for saying this and our team is in good terms with you and your teammates. I pretty much admire your team's strength and that makes me wonder if we can be friends despite being rivals during this one match," I respond back._

_Da Xiang states, "Of course and I am willing to see you and your teammates if you are around in China."_

"That goes the same with you guys if you come and visit me in Panama," I respond back.

_Da Xiang says, "One more thing Dahlia… Try not to lose your cool during the match because your mind is going to haze up and you end up making mistakes like the ones you have done today. Make sure your mind is clear from all your doubts so you can focus better."_

"_Oh… Thanks for the advice Da Xiang," I respond back._

_ There was a small smile appearing from my face and I tell my teammates that it is time to go. Our time ends here, but there are many opportunities around the world that we can continue our careers in Beyblade. My team is ready for what is in store for in future Beybattles and maybe I get to see Da Xiang once more and his teammates during my encounters. I leave the stadium with a better feeling about the match because I enjoyed the match too despite all the mistakes I have done to cause my downfall._

**End of Flashback**

I am going to make sure that I stay calm during my rematch against Da Xiang. I want to be the victor of this rematch so we can be on equal terms. Suddenly, I then look over to see it was almost night time. I decide that I need to get changed into something comfortable.

"Mei-Mei, can you show me my room?" I ask.

Mei-Mei replies, "Sure thing Dahlia. It is my treasure to show you where your room is at."

"Its pleasure, not treasure Mei-Mei," I respond back.

"Whatever you say Dahlia and let's get going then," says Mei-Mei.

I followed Mei-Mei to see where I am going to sleep for the entire month. As I following Mei-Mei, I was constantly thinking about Da Xiang and my heart begins to beat faster than usual. _What is this feeling I have right now? Is it possible than I am in falling in love with the love with the captain of Team Wang Hu Zhong? _Mei-Mei stops and opens the door, which reveals to be an empty room with a bed a drawer, a nightstand, a small table, and a chair. It is not the best looking room, but it is fine with me. I am not arguing about it the appearance since that is actually me being rude.

Mei-Mei says, "I am sorry about the appearance of this room. It is not in its pest condition, but it is the only room that is available."

"It's best not pest and I do not about the room's appearance though. Plus, I need to tell you something important that may shock you Mei-Mei," I reply back.

Mei-Mei asks, "What is it?"

"It hard for me to say thing, but I feel that I am falling in love with someone," I reply back.

Mei-Mei questions me once more, "With who Dahlia?"

"It is Da Xiang Mei-Mei, but I doubt he has feelings for me," I respond back.

Mei-Mei was actually shocked to hear this. Nobody expects that I have been crushing on one of her teammates.

"Talk to Zhou Xing about this and he can help you out a bit,"comments Mei-Mei.

I am not sure how Zhou Xing is going to help me out with this situation, but it may be worth talking to in the end. From there, Mei-Mei leaves my room because I tell her that I need to get changed into something comfortable. I wonder how Da Xiang is going react if I tell him my confession.

**Da Xiang's Point of View**

It is very nice to see Dahlia here in China. We have been rivals during the consolation tournament just to end up as friends in the end. We have been communicating through video chat at times since after the tournament came to the end. During the times I have been chatting with Dahlia, I see that there was something special about her. I do not know what or why I am thinking about. Maybe Zhou Xing can help me since he knows more about girls than I will probably will.

Zhou Xing was about to get changed into something until I managed to stop him in his trails.

"Zhou Xing, I need to talk to you in private," I sudden say.

Zhou Xing asks, "What did I do wrong Da Xiang?"

"Nothing really, but I just want to have a chat with you about a certain somebody," I respond back.

Zhou Xing understands what I was probably saying. He might give some advice during the time we might be chatting. We both leave the house so we can talk outside. As I we make there, I was looking over night skies to see that the stars are dazzling beautifully in the sky.

Zhou Xing asks, "Who is this person you want to talk about?"

"Dahlia Puente," I respond back.

Zhou Xing states, "Oh I think I know where you are getting at from here. I believe you have a crush on her."  
"How did you figure out so fast?" I question the brunette from my teammate.

Zhou Xing replies, "It is pretty obvious since you have been chatting with her everyday through video chat and I know a lot about girls too."

"How can tell that I am pretty much infatuated by her every time I see her?" I ask.

Zhou Xing replies, "Just be honest to her and tell her how you feel about her. Plus, I want to do something else too on top of that."

"What is it Zhou Xing?" I ask.

He proposes to me an idea that might work. It pretty much involves me asking Dahlia on a date. I thought that I was crazy at first because I care about being the strongest blader in the Beylin Temple and to work hard. Plus, I have no time to goof around. Zhou Xing reminds me that Dahlia is only going to be here for a month and it will pass by very fast. I eventually agree that I was going to take Dahlia on a date tomorrow night.

It is pretty much going to be weird since I have never dated a girl. Zhou Xing reminds me that I need to take it easy when it comes to dating a person. Zhou Xing was pretty much going to be like cupid to see if Dahlia and I are going to be together or not in this situation.

I ask, "Where I am going to take Dahlia on this date?"

"There is a small festival tomorrow night in the town. There is going to be games, food, rides, and even fireworks there," replies Zhou Xing.

Maybe having some fun is not going to hurt me for one day. Plus, I need to have fun once in a while. Now I decide to leave because it is time for dinner anyway. As the two of us make it back inside the house, I see Dahlia was wearing another outfit which consists of a white t-shirt on with a pair of light blue colored sweatpants on and a pair of light blue flip flops on. Her light blonde hair was now tied in a ponytail.. Zhou Xing decides leave with Chi-yun and Mei-Mei so Dahlia and I have some alone time.

"Dahlia, you got changed pretty fast," I comment towards the Panamanian Blader.

Dahlia replies back, "I know and I wanted to look comfortable before going to bed Da Xiang."

"Oh… I want to ask you something," I suddenly say.

Dahlia asks, "What is it Da Xiang?"

"There is small festival tomorrow coming up and I was wondering if you want to come with me," I respond back.

Dahlia never thought that I would even ask her on a date. It seems weird for her to know this also would happen. Zhou Xing is right because one month is going to by fast and there is no way for me to tell her how I truly feel for her. I did not realize that Zhou Xing, Mei-Mei, and even Chi-yun were spying on me. Dahlia has not even given me a response still. Maybe this was a pathetic idea after all.

Dahlia suddenly says, "Actually, I would be delighted to go with you tomorrow night to the festival Da Xiang."

"Alright then Dahlia and we are going to leave the 7:30 to 8:00 at night," I respond back.

"That time is perfect for me and I hope we have fun there," replies Dahlia.

Zhou Xing and Mei-Mei are happy to find out that the date was going to happen. Chi-yun did not even say one word about this since he is pretty much shocked about this whole thing. I was wondering if Dahlia is going to be willing to hear out this confession I have for her. As Dahlia leaves the kitchen, she then looks over at Mei-Mei and she ends up leaving with her.

"I am going to buy you a nice outfit tomorrow afternoon for you date tomorrow night," says Mei-Mei.

Dahlia replies, "You do not have to do that for me Mei-Mei."

"That is nonsense there Dahlia. I really want you to look nice for tomorrow night," states Mei-Mei.

Dahlia did not want to argue with her and decides to enter the guest bedroom so she can rest up. I actually not believe Dahlia even said yes to the date. Pretty much it is unbelievable that I am going on date with the blader who lost to me in the finals. I hope this date goes out well.

**Dahlia's Point of View- Tomorrow Night**

Tonight was the night that I was going to go on my date with Da Xiang. Mei-Mei eventually bought me an outfit to wear for my date. I was wearing a plum colored Chinese dress on that reaches up to my knees with a light green floral pattern on it and a pair of plum colored Chinese ballet flats on. My hair was in two long ponytails. I was waiting for Da Xiang out the house. I thought he bailed on me until the black haired Chinese Blader walks out from the house. He was looking over at me and he sees the out that I was wearing.

"Are you ready to go Da Xiang?" I ask.

Da Xiang replies, "Of course I am ready to go."

We walk the long mountain trail to the town where the festival was going to be at. I was wonder how much fun it would be that Da Xiang is here. He needs to know how to take it easy once in a while just like me. I do not train 24/7 because my teammates are going to be dissatisfied about it and we hang out in the town. One thing I was wondering what why would Da Xiang even ask me to go on a date. This makes me believe that Zhou Xing was involved with this.

He talked with Da Xiang about it first before I got the chance to talk with him. That was that and I need to enjoy myself with Da Xiang. Plus, I was wondering how I was going to confess my love to him. This is going to fucking hard for me because I never fell in love with anyone before in my damn life. It is possibly the same with Da Xiang, if he even notices this himself.

We finally make it to the festival and I see a lot of people enjoying themselves. My stomach begins to growl kind of loudly and I blush out of embarrassment. Da Xiang looks over at me to see how embarrassed I felt about it. He is just chuckles to himself a little bit.

"Let's get something to eat Da Xiang," I state.

Da Xiang replies, "Sure thing Dahlia."

I was willing to try some authentic Chinese food for once. Da Xiang managed to pay for small basket filled with pork dumplings and also some dragon's beard candy for dessert. As I was eating my dumplings, I look over at a gaming booth. I then look over to see that there were a lot of prizes. The one I was looking at was the giant sized stuffed giant panda with plum colored ribbons on its ears.

"Can you play this game to win that panda bear there?" I ask as I see the gaming booth.

Da Xiang replies, "Of course Dahlia since I want to have some fun also."

Da Xiang looks over at the game that was shown. It was the game when the person knocks down a stack of empty milk bottles with a ball. Da Xiang pays the owner of the booth and he gives my Chinese friend three balls. He focuses careful to see if he can knock down all three milk bottles. Da Xiang then throws the first ball with force and the three bottles are knocked down easily.

"That was fast!" I exclaim with joy.

The owner of the booth says, "Choose your prize mister."

"I will take the giant stuffed panda bear with the plum colored ribbons on its ears," Da Xiang replies back.

The owner gives Da Xiang the stuffed bear and then he gives it to me. We continue to have some fun until I look up at the Ferris wheel. The two of us do not mind if we go at least two or three rides before we go. At least the line for the Ferris wheel was not long. Da Xiang and I walk inside the closest cart and the operator of the Ferris wheel closes the door safely. Suddenly I look over to see that Da Xiang was holding my hand. I did not know this until now and I move my hand away from Da Xiang. There a light blush surrounding my cheeks.

The Ferris wheel moves slowly and we were going up high and high until it stops. As the cart was moving slowly, I was looking outside to see that the stars were shining brightly. There was pretty much a weird and unusual moment that Da Xiang and I were having. Nobody was talking until Da Xiang begins to open his mouth.

Da Xiang asks, "Do you like this date Dahlia?"

"I love it Da Xiang. I am enjoying myself and you seem to be having fun too," I respond back.

Da Xiang comments, "That is good and I was wondering something."

"What is it Da Xiang?" I question the Chinese Blader.

Da Xiang states, "I was wondering if it possible to fall in love with somebody."

"It possible to fall in love if it is person loves you back in my own opinion," I respond back.

Da Xiang replies back, "I have a confession for you."

I ask, "What is it Da Xiang?"

"I am falling in love with the person that I true care for," replies Da Xiang.

I reply, "I was wondering who that can be."

"I am looking at her right now," responds Da Xiang.

From there, Da Xiang moves closer to me and he caresses my right cheek. He then cups my right cheek. I did not want to disturb this moment at all since it was getting good. Da Xiang places his lips on top of my lips and he begins to kiss me. I did not do anything until I begin to kiss him back. It was the first time I kissed somebody on the lips before. This is was possibly Da Xiang's first kiss too and I then part away from this.

Da Xiang whispers into my ear, "I love you Dahlia. You are one that I consider as my true love."

I definitely blush to that comment. It was a sweet comment that Da Xiang has told me. I cannot believe that Da Xiang confessed to me his feelings about me. That made me feel more secured about how I feel about Da Xiang.

"I love you too Da Xiang because I cannot even deny my feelings that I have towards you," I reply back.

Da Xiang may be serious when comes to Beyblade, but he is also respectful, loyal, and confident. That is what I love about Da Xiang. He loves me for the fact that I can be mature about my feelings and also that I am benevolent towards other. Da Xiang pulls me over towards him and he kisses me on the lips once. We have been up here for almost two minutes now and that kiss would not hurt one bit for the both of us.

~  
Me: Dahlia, did you like the story?

Dahlia: I love it Dahlia!

Me: I decide to do another one shot.

Dahlia: Who is it this time?

Me: I might do Julius Caesar and another OC for my next One-Shot


End file.
